


Meeting the Family

by amywinchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nothing but tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywinchester/pseuds/amywinchester
Summary: The Blades reactions to meeting Baby Keith and his dad for the first time.





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this  
> https://bestillmymiserableheart.tumblr.com/post/179173948295/storlek-stephendann-words4bloghere  
> And this https://litt  
> lecofieart.tumblr.com/post/171528907733/i-want-a-comedy-show-with-the-blades-yes-she
> 
> Also thank you to the artist littlecofieart for giving me permission to use their art in this story. And to Silvermoon as well for beta reading again.

Krolia had been gone from the Blades for five years. She had been spending that time on her mission to protect the Blue Lion. Well the majority of the time anyway; she had spent the last year and a half with her focus on a more personal matter, her pregnancy. Her precious little kit who meant more to her more than anything in the entire galaxy. The only thing that came close to rivaling her love for her son was her mate. Her Heath. The man who had stayed at her side through everything. Been there every step of the way during the pregnancy and delivered the baby himself.

Krolia can’t help but smile remembering his reaction when she told him. He had been in shock not thinking it had been possible for them. But she knew that wasn’t going to last long. Because even though he never said anything she knew he wanted a child. She could tell by the way he spoke about his coworkers’ families and that slight look of longing when he spoke of their children. Once Heath had gotten over his shock he was completely ecstatic. He had picked Krolia up and swung her around while laughing and kissed her deeply. Then of course her adorakable man screeched in dismay wondering if that swing had hurt the baby worried that Galra pregnancies where extremely different from humans. He had been so worried about the high chance of a miscarriage since they were different species. So, he didn’t want to take any chances with either her or the baby, practically treating her like glass despite both of them knowing she could break him in half without breaking a sweat. It was endearing and a bit entertaining to watch him treat her like that. Though she did get a bit annoyed with it sometimes especially when he tried to stop her from doing her duties for her mission. At least when it was still early in the pregnancy.

She remembered him looking for her communicator shortly after he first found out. Ready to tell Kolivan and the other Blades that she would be on maternity leave until further notice. At times she wished she had let him do it just for the entertainment that scene would have brought her. She still got a laugh out of picturing Heath using the video conference and Kolivan and the others going “who the quiznak are you? Where is Krolia?!” She knew Kolivan would have immediately have jumped to the wrong conclusions about Heath thinking he was hostile. Kolivan would have tried to send someone to Earth to help her and protect the Lion while Heath tried to derail that while explaining who he was to her and about her being pregnant. Which in conclusion would lead to him taking over her duties of guarding the Blue Lion while he made sure Krolia rested. Her Heath standing his ground and not taking anything from Kolivan and showing how much of a hardass he could be when he needed to be and just how strong and determined he was. She can just picture Kolivan’s poker face crumbling at all of this as he yelled for her to get her ass over there to explain it herself.

Now what actually had happened was downright hilarious. She had caught the Blades just getting what was considered space coffee when she made contact. She heard Kolivan commenting out loud wondering what took her so long before she could see them. Once the video connected, she saw four of the best Blades in a rare moment of relaxation. Thace, Ulaz, Antok and Kolivan all holding mugs she knew the new younger Blades would have had a trouble keeping a straight face at if they saw them. Since they saw all of them as intimidating but in reality, they were big softies underneath.

Thace had been in the middle of sipping his coffee when she had given the news. She had half expected him to spit out after her announcement. Fortunately for the equipment that hadn’t happened. However, the same couldn’t be said for screens that had felt Kolivan’s vexation. He threw his coffee behind him and grabbed the screen shaking it while bellowing in disbelief “WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATERNITY LEAVE?!” He had made it nearly impossible to keep it together. His reaction was so outlandish from the cool and collective Kolivan he always portrayed that she so wished she had gotten a video of his total one eighty reaction. His facial expression itself still made her laugh thinking about it. Though she understood where he was coming from. One of his best let alone fellow leaders was already in another universe away protecting one of the deadliest war weapons the galaxy had ever known. Then only to add maternity leave on top of it and send another to guard it was something Kolivan did not want to have to deal with.

It had taken a bit to calm Kolivan down and she was still willing to have bet gac that Kolivan would have tried crawling through the screen to get to her if Thace hadn’t put his hand on Kolivan’s shoulder to use his strength to hold him in place. She had explained to them that her mate was determined to take over her duties to guard the lion. Which in turn lead to a different kind of hysterics. Ulaz had started it while sipping his drink by casually saying “Pics or it didn’t happen.” She knew he had done it just to annoy her and mess with Kolivan a bit more since she wasn’t the type to lie about this. His off hand comment lead to an elated Thace demanding pictures while still holding onto Kolivan this time in joy. Concluding to Antok with sparkles in his eyes buoyantly asking “Can I be an uncle?” In turn Kolivan was led to asking where her mate was, why wasn’t he there, how did they meet, his name and other things while Krolia could tell he was planning her mate’s demise. She loved Kolivan but he could be a bit overprotective at times. But, she couldn’t blame him; he was her father after all.

While in the middle of the integration Heath had come in after getting called back in on his day off to assist with a fire. He had just taken his helmet off while she narrowed her eyes at him seeing a new injury on his forehead. She had made him sit down as she took care of it. He had ending up sitting right in front of the screen while the other Blades watched them in silence as Health laughed and said it wasn’t that serious. While Krolia had reprimanded him for being careless about himself. She lectured him on needing to be more careful on the job if he wanted to meet their child and that she hoped the baby wasn’t as careless about his safety as he was. He had stopped laughing at that and taken her hand as he looked into her eyes as he placed his free hand on her cheek saying, “I couldn’t just let stand by and do nothing. I had to go back in to save them. It didn’t matter who it was. Child, parent, one of my coworkers, one of your fellow Blades, a friend, a family member or even my own worst enemy. I had to go back in and help. Yes, I know there's a risk but its who I am. Just like it’s who you are Krolia to take those risks. We are both warriors in our way and we both know the risks but we still try to come back home to our families.” He replied as he gently placed his hand on her belly as Krolia leaned into his touch with her eyes closed.

At the same time Kolivan muttered grumpily “I don’t like him.” His voice snapped Krolia and Heath out of their reverie, both of their heads popping up at the same time to face the Blades. Quickly turning the situation into an awkward meet the family moment. Which made Krolia eternally grateful for galaxies between them mostly so her father couldn’t murder her mate while her closest friends possibly helped him do so. But, her mate took their questions like a champ not once backing down from her father who in turn threw additional tasks at Heath with guarding Blue. Which her father of course checked up on to see how was doing with those tasks during Krolia’s maternity leave. Concudling to Kolivan to begrudgingly starting to like the human despite him being a primitive species. He met every challenge in stride not once faltering, while the man also completed his normal human tasks before he too took leave to assist Krolia her pregnancy. The man also doted on his daughter and all her needs not once complaining about it which also earned him some brownie points with Kolivan.

The man also had made an impression from when he first met him. He held his ground against his daughter which was no easy task. Krolia was one of the fiercest and protective warriors out there and he stood on equal footing with her. He said he understood where she was coming from but he reminded her he was a fighter just like she was. Then the man had proved it by holding his own against an interrogation from four aliens with one looking ready to murder him where he stood. Once that was over, he then suggested that they should all meet face to face once the baby was born. That in turn had led to five Galra staring at him in disbelief that he would suggest that after the grilling he had just received. Antok had been the first one to recover and jumping at the chance to meet the kit as soon as possible agreed.

So here Krolia was five years later. Back in space for the first time happily mated, a mother and anxious as hell. What if they didn’t like Keith? What if they tried to kill Heath? What if Keith got sick? What if Keith was scared of everyone? Okay she really needed to stop this. She thought she had gotten over the mood swings already guess not. She knew she should have taken more time before she brought them up here. But it was too late to turn around now despite the fact that both Heath and Keith were still on the ship. She was off it and everyone was currently making their way to the hangar.

Kolivan was the first one there to great her and gave her a quick hug before the others saw it. He could let his leadership mask fall and slip for a moment. He could be a father being happy to see his daughter again in person after so many years. He had known of the extreme likelihood of the possibility he never would have because of the world of war they lived in. While he was hugging her Heath stepped off the fighter with a smile on his face holding the baby. Though his attention quickly got turned from the sight of father and daughter to the commotion at the door of the entrance. There was a scuffle between Antok and Thace as they fought over who got to great Krolia and the kit next. They looked like two little kits with the hair hair pulling or tail hanking and the biting they were doing to one another. At the same time some of the other Blades such as Ulaz and one of the newer recruits Regis where patiently but excitedly standing off the to side waiting their turn to great them. All of this caused a chuckle from Heath having all eyes in the room turn to the human and the kit.

Kolivan assessed Heath. He was…taller than he expected for a human at least. Once they had learned what he was they had done their research on the race and even got to that space mall store to learn a bit about Earth culture since the man had insisted on meeting them. He had learned humans where far shorter than Galra, primitive, and protective of their loved ones. Their pack. And from what he had gathered of Heath so far from his interactions with them and Krolia from what he saw, overheard and what Krolia had told had told him herself he saw that protectives trait run true with his daughters’ mate. He also knew the man was brave. After learning of what this human did for a living, how he had rescued Krolia from her crash site then nursed her back to health and wanted to met her family after the kit was born. He had to respect that man though some would argue the latter two were stupid or suicidal if someone hadn’t had the sense to take Kolivan’s blade from him beforehand. He still wanted to murder the man a bit. What could he say he was a father that still saw his fierce warrior daughter as his little kit and would continue to do so till, the day he would return to the quintessence.

Heath waved a hello to them while walking over to Krolia and wrapped his arm around her with dopiest cheerful smile on his face. “Hello everyone I’m Heath Kogane. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. And this little guy that just woke up is Keith Yorak Kogane. Say hello to all of your uncles and Koligramps Keithy.” He took Keith’s little hand and had him wave at everyone. Keith looked at everyone with his big violet eyes as he cooed happily while Krolia had heart eyes for both her mate and her adorable kit. She was one hundred percent content in this moment with them. Her previous worries earlier completely forgotten.   

There were some snickers at the Koligramps comment. Causing Kolivan to make mental notes of everyone who did so to put them through his training bootcamp hell afterwards. He also decided against killing the human at that moment as well just because of the look on his daughter’s face. He didn’t want to be the cause of her heart ache right now and to his horror she also seemed to have found the name amausing as well. So, he decided to focus on the kit’s name instead. “Keith?” He tried saying the unfamiliar and unusual name. ‘Must be an Earthling name’ he thought as he stepped closer to get a better look at his grandson.

Heath nods “I tried to think of a name that was either our ship name or something that incorporated part of it for our child. Also, once Krolia told me Yorak means miracle child after she suggested it, we came up with a compromise after discussing our son would most likely spend much of his life on Earth. Since, that's where Krolia’s mission is and our home as of right now. So, Keith became his first name so it would be easier on Earth for him and Yorak became his middle name.” He explained happily to the confused Blades that were trying to understand the ship name part wondering what a spaceship had anything to do with this.

Ulaz being the brave one also wanting to understand humans a bit more finally asked “What does a spaceship have to do with your kit’s name?” Krolia answered him before Heath could “Humans often come up with a name for two mates that are together. It often combines parts of both of their names. Or sometimes it has to do with who they are or what they do and call it a ship name.” She shrugs “For the more famous mates sometimes, people argue which one is actually the ship name.” A collective oh came all at once.

After spending a couple of hours with Heath everyone had come to the conclusion that Krolia’s choice of mate was interesting. He seemed to be fearless despite his size and had a cute dork side that they found endearing because of his small size. However cute they saw him would change later once they would see the human and Krolia spar together understanding even more why she chose him. Of course, Krolia would choose someone excellent at fighting as well. And though he may not be as strong as or nor match her size they would see he found ways to make up for by using his speed and adaptability to his advantage.

Though those thoughts of adorable Heath was, and how endearing the human would look as they tossed up the tiny warrior human up in the air as he protested went out the window as they all heard a new sound. It was a cooing and purring that was coming from the other side of the room. The noise even caused the sparring mates to stop what they where doing and look from the direction it came from. And this time it wasn’t the kit cooing.

The Blades couldn’t believe it. Their resident hardass was cooing at the baby kit in his arms that once again had woken up. Keith had just roused from his nap and was holding onto Kolivan’s thump tightly. “Oh, such a strong and mighty grip you have already tiny Blade. You will be one of the fiercest and strongest warriors this galaxy has ever seen just like your mother. You will also be an incredible pilot just like her.  _ Oh yes you will _ . We will teach you everything you will ever need to know.” Kolivan said while purring at the kit having melted into puddle for the kit doing the most adorable baby talk ever at him.

Ulaz whispers to Regis “Please tell me you got that on video.” Regis just made a thumbs up sign to him while secretly recording their leader who had become the biggest softie for the kit out of everyone there. “The kit has already got Kolivan wrapped around his little claws and he doesn’t even it know it yet.” Antok commented in disbelief at how easily Kolivan’s leader mask left him the moment the kit was in his arms. “Oh, please Antok,” Thace retorted “you’re nearly as bad as him. We saw you growl at Kolivan as he took the kit away from you.” Antok was grateful that he had his mask on since so the others couldn’t see he was pouting behind it. Which would have made the teasing far worse. He would rather much have Kolivan the target of the teasing right now.

“500 gac that Krolia will have to fight Koligramps to get her kit back.” Antok announced while trying to keep the sulkiness out of his voice and strategically moving the subject away from him.  “I’ll take that bet.” Ulaz replied while watching Krolia make her way over to her father. It looked like for a moment there might have been a fight but once Kolivan saw who it was he relented not even wanting to face his daughter’s wrath when it came to her kit. Ulaz smirks “I expect that gac by the end of the day Antok.” Antok didn’t even bother to hide his sulking this time. He had been so sure Kolivan would have been stubborn and not have given the kit up so easily to his daughter.

Heath had walked over to his mate and smiles at her and their son and kisses both of their foreheads. Before he could pull away Keith had grabbed onto his face and held his dad in place using his Galra strength not wanting his dad to go just yet. Heath laughs with his eyes shining brightly as he looks at Krolia “He’s incredible just like his mother. I hope he’s just like you when he grows up.” Which brought a soft smile to Krolia’s face and caused many Blades to clear their throats to keep from aweing.

Thace had made his way to Kolivan who had moved to corner to watch the happy family and asks his friend “So what are your thoughts on Krolia’s mate now?” Without missing a beat Kolivan responded with his jaw in a hard set “I still don’t like him.” Thace chuckles knowing at least a small part of that was true. However, if Kolivan really didn’t like him, the human would be dead by now “Well you’re stuck with him since he and the kit are family now. And you know how we are about family.” Kolivan was silent for a moment before they both answered at the same time “No one is forgotten.”

Which was true. Since the Blades always remembered every single member of their family. Warrior or not. Full Galra or not they remembered. So when the Lions showed up at their base about seventeen or eighteen years later with the pilot of Red Paladin with the name Keith. Who also had same black hair and violet eyes as the kit they met all those years ago with one of their blades, they remembered. The kit they had stayed away from to protect him. The same one they had been unable to find after they lost contact with his father after his death. They remembered. They remembered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again major thank you to littlecofieart for giving me permission to use their art https://litt  
> lecofieart.tumblr.com/post/171528907733/i-want-a-comedy-show-with-the-blades-yes-she


End file.
